Gone
by 6supernatural666
Summary: Sam has been reckless lately, and he pays the price on his new hunt. Dean had a feeling it was coming, but he was too late. limp!sam protective!dean
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so here is a story of mine that was floating around in my head. I'm going to try and update every few days. It shouldn't be longer than a week. There isn't a Supernatural baddie in this story, just people. But you can read it anyway and tell me what you think. But anyway, here you go….

Hope you enjoy )

Sam Winchester sighed heavily in the passenger's seat of his big brother's classic car. They had been driving for hours, and things just weren't going his way. Their last hunt had left him bruised and battered and he the soreness assaulted almost every inch of his body. But he didn't complain. He just sat there with his head laid back and shut his eyes hoping that a peaceful sleep would come and save him, but as Sam predicted, it didn't.

Dean on the other hand, couldn't have been more happy. He had left the hunt with only a few scrapes and bruises and was now headed to a small town in North Carolina to finish another job. Unlike Sam, Dean was actually in the mood for hunting. The feeling after finishing a job always pulled a weight off his shoulders, and man did he love it! One small thing was bugging him though, his brother had gotten all the bad luck lately. Dean glanced quickly over at him, trying to avoid and awkward stare, but Sam's eyes opened and he returned the glance.

"What?" he asked.

Dean shook his head and focused his eyes back on the road. Dean just needed to see how his brother was doing, and by the looks of things, he wasn't doing so well. Sam looked tired, and beaten until he looked like he was barely hanging on. The dark circles under Sam's eyes were what concerned Dean the most.

"When was the last time you slept?" Dean turned to look at Sam in the eyes. He needed

to see if he'd tell him the truth, because Sam was starting to worry him. He never seemed happy, he had been unusually quiet, and his actions recently had been pretty reckless. Sam barely whispered his next words.

"I did earlier…"

Dean chuckled, and then asked again.

"I mean real sleep. Not just a five minute nap in the car."

Sam brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them.

"I don't know. Just drop it, okay? So where are we headed again?"

It was Dean's turn to sigh while he pulled an article printed off the internet from the dashboard and dropped it on Sam's lap.

"Mount Pleasant, North Carolina. Almost every day for the past two weeks someone has gone missing. There's a total of ten missing people from there, and I'm not thinking its just some psychopath."

Sam read through the article Dean had given him and nodded his head in agreement.

"So how much longer 'til we get there?"

"We're actually almost there. But Sam…."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll be careful when we get there. Okay? You've been kinda reckless lately and I don't want anything bad happening."

Sam opened his mouth to argue but closed it when they passed the sign that said "Welcome to Mount Pleasant."

Alright, slow start, I know… but I've got to build it up. Please leave a comment, I greatly appreciate them. Next chapter should be up soon. )

By the way, future chapters will be longer, I just didn't want to get into anything for the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the reviews I got on the first chapter. They really made my day and I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. So here's chapter 2.…

--

Mount Pleasant was probably the smallest town Sam and Dean had ever been to. Everyone knew everyone, and smiles crossed many faces, young or old, it didn't matter. It was hard for the brothers to believe that ten people could go missing in such a small area without anyone knowing about their whereabouts. It was early morning when they arrived, so they settled into a undersized motel room in the middle of town before starting the day. While Dean brought in their belongings from the car, Sam had plopped onto the farthest bed from the door and let himself drift into deep thought. He would give anything to have a break from all of this. He knew that he would never have a "normal" life, so he tried his best to enjoy what he had. As he started to rest, pictures flooded his mind of his life before he had been dragged back into hunting. He could see Jessica, a smile plastered on her face while her hair sat comfortably on her shoulders. Sam had been over her for a while, but he couldn't help but think about what it would be like with her again. He had been snapped out of his thoughts when Dean tossed one of their duffel bags on the ground beside the bed.

"So…" he started, as he unpacked all the things necessary at the moment.

"You wanna rest up a bit before we head out for the day?"

Sam wanted to end this hunt as soon as possible, so he sat up and shook his head.

"No. Lets just get this done, okay?"

He stood up and stretched his arms over his head as he headed for the door.

"I'll ask around town. It shouldn't take too long, just look at the size of this place…"

He glanced at his watch and was about to unlock the door when Dean stepped away from the bags and spoke up.

"No… I don't think so."

"What?"

Sam Winchester was not in any mood to argue, but he had a feeling this wasn't going to end quickly.

"I think you should get some rest before we start up… Hell, I don't even remember the last time I saw you sleeping!"

While stepping away from the door, knowing this was going to be a long conversation, Sam opened his mouth to argue.

"Why does it matter?! Can we please just get this over with?"

"We will as soon as you get some rest! Sammy, you don't realize it, but the lack of sleep is making you reckless! You cant see it but I can! Take our last hunt for example… the Sam I know wouldn't have forgotten his gun in the car, and wouldn't have been like 'Oh its alright, I'll be fine without it' and wouldn't have been beaten half to death without a fight.… Just tell me what's wrong. Is something bothering you? Are you sick? What is it?"

A heavy sigh that Sam had tried to keep to himself escaped his lips.

"It's just a thing."

"What the hell is a thing?"

"Its just some kind of bug or something. It'll pass. I'm fine. I promise."

When Sam avoided eye contact, Dean knew there was more to it than what he was telling him, but he didn't push the subject. As much as he wanted to, he didn't. Sam didn't look like he could handle much stress, its not like it would do him any good, just worsen his already fragile and sickly looking state.

"Can I go now?"

Dean nodded his head and Sam finally left the room to talk to the locals. As soon as the door to their room shut, a strange, uneasy feeling washed over Dean, and he knew nothing good was going to happen that day.

--

Sorry its so short, but I'm going to the beach in about 15 minutes, and I still haven't packed everything. I'll be back Sunday with another update for you guys, until then, enjoy!

Angel


	3. Chapter 3

So…. It sure has been a while, huh? Sorry it took so long to get back to the story, I had surgery on my spine in July to fix scoliosis, and it was a loooong process! But I'm up and better now, so please forgive me for the long wait!

And if you want I could show you guys the before and after pictures, they're really weird! (that is, if I have any readers left) so sorry again for the wait, and I kind of forgot how I wanted this to go, so I'm just going with the flow. Enjoy….

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Sam had left to dig up as much information as he possibly could in Mt. Pleasant about their current case.

Or at least, that's what he had told Dean.

The fact is, Sam was tired. Tired of hunting, tired of running around the country, and tired of putting his life in constant danger.

So, he did what he saw fit.

He was running away.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnssnsnsnsnsn

At the motel, the oldest Winchester had his face inches away from a laptop screen, scanning the information with his eyes. Sam had said that he wanted to finish this case fast, and Dean agreed. All they need to do is save a few lives and move on to the next state.

Dean's track of time was completely lost, and when he glanced down at his watch he sighed and shut the computer.

Sam had been gone for only and hour, but boredom was something Dean couldn't handle, and all he wanted was his baby brother to talk to, so he dug in his jeans pocket for his cell phone and speed dialed Sam.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Sam had none of his belongings with him, and he honestly didn't care. All he wanted to do was just get away.

He stuck his thumb out towards the passing cars, but none even contemplated stopping.

It wasn't normal Sam Winchester behavior. Usually he would start an argument with Dean, and they'd talk it out eventually, but that wasn't the case, and maybe Sam's ill state was to blame.

Eventually, a run down pickup truck slowed at Sam's side. Barely smiling, Sam made his way towards the truck and got in slowly. The weak and sluggish feeling had washed over him again, and he would have kept thinking about it but the man driving the truck spoke up.

"So where to?"

Eyelids half closed from weakness and lack of sleep, Sam turned to the man. He looked like he was in his mid thirties, and he had a bit of a beard coming on. He looked polite, so Sam assumed he could trust him.

"Wherever, I don't ca-"

Sam was cut off in his sentence when the sound of his phone's ring tone flooded the truck.

Looking down at the screen Sam realized it was Dean and just stared at it. The man in the drivers seat raised an eyebrow.

"You going to get that?"

"No."

Sam was quick to reply, and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"So… just going anywhere, huh?"

Sam sat back against the seat and made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

"Yep. Just drop me off whenever you want."

The middle aged man's lip turned up into a slight smile, and then he focused on the road.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

"What the hell Sam?!"

Dean yelled upon hearing Sam's voicemail. He shut his phone with a loud click and threw it across the room onto one of the beds.

So now he just stood in the middle of the room, thinking about what he was to do next. He gave his phone a few quick looks, and then ran back over to it.

While it was ringing Dean started to mumble to himself.

"You know me Sam…. I'm gonna keep calling until you pick up."

But eleven tries later, it still just went strait to voicemail.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Okay, so I hope that was enough to hold you off for a couple days. I know its really short, but it'll start getting longer. Its getting late and I am sooo tired! But School just started back, so I do have other things to do, but I promise to update at least once a week. I really do hope I still have some readers left, so please leave a comment. Thanks.

Angel


End file.
